Mitch (Phineas and Ferb)
Mitch, also known as "Big Mitch", is a recurring villain from Phineas and Ferb, appearing as the main antagonist in the episodes "The Chronicles of Meap" and "Meapless in Seattle". He is an alien poacher who travels the galaxy, illegally capturing exotic alien species and holding them in his space-ship. His arch-nemesis is a small alien crime-fighter, Meap. Mitch found a balloon that was originally owned by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and added it to his collection, naming it "Colin". Doofenshmirtz found it and they argued over who owned it. Mitch was eventually defeated by Meap, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Candace. ''The Chronicles of Meap'' Mitch first appeared in the season 2 episode "The Chronicles of Meap", when he captured Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace and Meap in their spaceship, and brings them to his space station, where he show his collection of the alien species he captured. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are unaware that Meap is a intergalactic criminal, but Meap is aware of this and warns Candace of it. Eventually, Meap is about to engage into a fight with Mitch after revealing himself to him, but is trapped. Fortunately, Candace manages to free Meap, who then fights Mitch and defeats him. After tying Mitch up, Meap takes his universal mustache translator, explaining to the kids of what really happened. Mitch was then taken away to be given a "time-out". ''Meapless in Seattle'' Mitch returned in the season 3 episode "Meapless in Seattle", in which he tried to find a lost jar of cutonium so that he could become the most adorable being in the universe and everyone would be so enamored of him that they would obey his every whim. It was revealed that Mitch is actually in fact the same species as Meap (a species that lives and revolves around cuteness) and is piloting a tall robotic suit that he can control even while not wearing it. After Doofenshmirtz accidentally drank the cutonium, Mitch captured him and took him back to his evil lair where he drained the cuteness out of Doof and put it into himself. Mitch was defeated by Isabella who out-cuted him, and Meap, who blasted him down with his rainbow death-ray after Isabella depowered him. He was then imprisoned for another "time-out". Parody One of the first episode's running jokes is that the characters keep mistaking Mitch as Meap's father, to which they both refute. One of Mitch's lines is a parody of Darth Vader's famous line, "I am your father!", in which he says to Meap, "No, I am not your father!". Another more risque joke has Candace, wielding a baseball-projecting glove in defense of her brothers, saying to the villain "Get away from them, you...Mitch!", a reference to the final battle between Ellen Ripley and the Xenomorph Queen in "Aliens" Gallery 250px-Mitch 1.png|Mitch introducing himself to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella ShowingTheCollection.png|Meap showing his illegal collection of extraterrestrial creatures MeapFightingMitch.png|Mitch getting attacked by his nemesis Meap ISurrenderMeap.png|Mitch's first defeat as Meap ties him up, forcing him to surrender I'mOnToTheKidsNow.png|Having escaped from prison, Mitch plans to have the kids to lead him to the Cutonium MeapHowDidYouGetInHere.png|Mitch being confronted by Meap again, this time of his plan to obtain the Cutonium Mitch out of his suit.png|Mitch revealing his true form as he exits from his mecha suit Real Mitch.jpg|Mitch before he is about to infuse himself with the Cutonium CuteMitch.png|Mitch after infusing himself with the Cutonium, using his cuteness to subdue his enemies OutOfCutonium.png|Mitch losing the Cutonium after being subdued by Isabella's actual cuteness MitchFinalDefeat.png|Mitch taken into custody after his failed attempt to escape Trivia *Mitch is apparently known as "Big Mitch" to his friends. *He dislikes being called a zookeeper because "that sort of legitimizes" his capture of other creatures. *The voice of Mitch is done by English comedy actor David Mitchell. The name Mitch is similar to his voice-actor's last name. *He only says the word "meap" without his universal mustache translator. This is also true of his nemesis Meap and the rest of the inhabitants of their home planet. *Balloony was the rarest "creature" he has in his spaceship. *Mitch is actually the same size as Meap, as he is seen outside of his suit in "Meapless in Seattle". Meap did not previously know that Mitch could step outside his suit. The specific reason for why he wears a suit is unknown. *He has his own theme song called "He's Mitch". * When Mitch was owning Balloony, he believes that the signature that Doofenshmirtz put on the balloon is nothing more than just a birthmark, something which annoys Doofenshmirtz, who then calls Mitch an idiot for believing such a stupid thing. Category:Aliens Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Poachers Category:Archenemy Category:Robot Pilots Category:Hegemony Category:Outright Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Traitor Category:God Wannabe Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Egomaniacs Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Fighter Category:War Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Dictator Category:Evil Creator Category:Rich Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Slavedrivers Category:Hunters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Child-Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Sadists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Gaolers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Petrifiers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Depowered Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Weaklings Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyers Category:Extremists Category:Misanthropes Category:Male Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Ringmasters Category:Mongers